


Most Hated

by CapNstuff



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent Carter References, Awesome Peggy Carter, Daniel Sousa - Freeform, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Jack Thompson - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/pseuds/CapNstuff
Summary: You’ve always hated Jack and he’s always hated you. You wouldn’t dare change that.
Relationships: Jack Thompson/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Most Hated

**Author's Note:**

> i thought i posted this on here but I guess I forgot. Thanks for reading!

You place a file smack dab in the middle of Peggy’s desk. She purses her red ruby slightly while her eyebrows raise.

“You finished paperwork already?”

You nod at your fellow agent and friend, a smile ghosting your lips. You had a coffee cup in your other hand, its warmth tingling your fingertips.

You take a sip of the bitter liquid, relishing in the perkiness of caffeine.

“Did you know that Jack got promoted to chief?”

Your eyes widen, big and bulging out of the sockets. You practically choke on your coffee in unison; which triggered a coughing fit prompting Peggy to hand you a napkin. You thank her while your coughing fit starts to die down.

“I’m sorry- that asshole got what?”

Peggy shook her head a bit in laughter at your reaction. Ever since you got transferred from L.A. and moved to New York, you and Jack have never gotten along. Sure, Jack was known to have a cold heart but with you, it’s like that cold heart was in a fire and the pits of hell.

The two of you always bickered and any time you were around each other, the whole room fell silent from the thick tension. Any time anyone of you got in trouble even, there would be sly smirks and smug expressions. It was like an ongoing competition between the two.

“You know, he’s not as bad as you think he is.”

You turn slightly to see Daniel lean on the door frame to Peggy’s office. Peggy agreed as she gave you a quick nod. You just rolled your eyes and groan at your friends for giving that shit for brains some benefit of the doubt.

“But he doesn’t treat you both like utter horse shit when you’re around.”

A sigh both leaves their lips as they couldn’t argue with you on that one. Ever since you arrived, it was like Jack had this unspoken hatred towards you. Everybody had mentioned he was cold but he was at least avoidable. It was like Jack specifically sought you out to annoy the living shit out of you.

“Wow, agent y/l/n, you sure curse a lot for a lady.”

A scowl forms on your face as you see Jack smugly leaning against the door frame of Peggy’s office. There’s a stupid smirk dancing across his features at your scowl and all you want to do is punch his stupid face.

“Mind your own business, Thompson.”

“That’s chief Thompson to you, agent.”

That stupid smirk is still etched across his face when he waltzes away. Your face was practically radiating anger as Daniel tried to somewhat calm you down. He always seemed to push the right set of buttons.

~~

Luckily, throughout the day you hadn’t seen Jack since. Your desk was in a corner situated on the other side of the precinct, which you sometimes groaned about but in this case, it came in handy.

You could see Jack go in and out of his office occasionally talking to other agents but you were able to avoid him. You could see sometimes that he was angrily yelling at some agents for messing up something. He would always shout and then that little vein on the top of his forehead was always prominent. Not that you would stare, of course.

A smile slowly turned up as you looked at the clock. It was five on the dot which meant it was time for all the agents to go home.

You placed a couple of files into a bin on your desk, making sure to put any last-minute things in proper places. Peggy and Daniel walked by to say goodbye before most likely going to dinner to relax for the rest of the night.

You pick up your bag and started to walk towards the exit, ready to go home and relax for the rest of the evening. A sigh escapes your lips as you hear a certain agent call your name from his office.

“Y/n? You still there?”

You purse your lips slightly, considering not answering and just quietly escaping the building. Another sigh brushes against your lips as you knew you couldn’t do that, you’d help him whenever you could.

“Yeah, Thompson?”

He peaks his head out of the office and urges you to come inside. Your heels click on the floor as you go inside the chief’s office. Most of it was empty and filled with unpacked boxes, considering it was his first day.

“I was wondering if you could help me with a certain case.”

You nodded and took the file that was handed over to you, looking at the contents inside. Your thumb skinned over the name Dolores and your head snapped up to look at Jack.

“But she-” He nodded, taking a hard gulp as his eyes flickered towards yours.

“I know. I think she’s working undercover. I think she may be working for the Russians.”

Your mouth was agape, now often were you fully shocked at much. You’ve been through a troubled life and had stumbled upon the agency. Luckily, you passed all the tests and were able to become one of the best agents out there.

~~

So, you stayed and helped Jack try and piece little things together to understand what was going on. His desk was fully covered in papers right now, you were also able to pin some of the things happening around the SSR like missing files and dead agents.

She was clearly sent to disrupt the SSR and gain control over everything. Especially, since you all have been having issues for the past months.

“Wait.”

Jack’s head perked up at the sound of your voice, his hands letting go of the papers in his hands—letting them be buried amongst other papers. You scooted your chair next to his so he could see it, reading the words on the paper.

A gasp left his lips and his eyes widened in glee. “Y/n, this could destroy her. This is enough to turn her in.”

A bright smile returns to your face and Jack’s heart skips a beat. Your smile was radiating and contagious. He leans a bit closer to relish in the moment and then you both realize how close you actually were. Your noses were almost touching and you were able to feel his breath fan onto your face.

You cleared your throat and scooted back slightly, “you know, you should probably go home.” His eyebrows furrowed and he scoffed, waving off your statement.

“Me? I think you should be going home. It’s getting late.”

You roll your eyes at the agent next to you and huff, arms crossing over each other. You definitely didn’t want to go home. Not when you finally had evidence to bring Dot down into the ground. You wanted to make sure the evidence was palpable.

“What? I’m the one that found this information. You should go home.”

Now it was Jack’s turn to huff and roll his eyes at you. “You’re insufferable.”

You furrow your eyebrows and make a scowl, now was definitely not the time for your disagreements to get into the middle of such a devastating case.

“Well, I-”

You couldn’t even get your whole sentence out as a soft pair of lips. Your eyes widen slightly in shock but his lips never left yours, it was almost as if he was getting closer and closer to you. You let your body relax into his embrace and savor the sweet taste of his lips.

His lips felt addicting, your saliva was mixing with each other. He tasted like candy, sweet ecstasy clouded your mind as your kisses got needier and desperate.

Your hands immediately went to his hair, pulling slightly. A moan vibrated against your lips as his hand lightly glided around the small of your back. His heart was beating way too fast, your plump lips devoured him and he couldn’t get enough of the burning sensation your hands left on his body.

A small whimper left your mouth when he pulled away, a smug smirk growing on his lips. He sat up quickly, brushing every single paper and small nicknack off the desk and right onto the floor. He pushed your back onto the wood-carved desk, your legs had wrapped right around his torso.

He leaned forward and connected his lips with your neck, nibbling slightly which prompted a moan. He could feel his body tingling at the sound, he definitely thought it was the hottest thing he had ever heard.

“You drive me crazy, y/n.” He went over to nibble and kiss your ear. “Ever since you walked through that door, I’ve had my eyes set on you.” He left a trail of kisses down your neck, his fingers ghosting your stomach and the line of your bra underneath your dress shirt.

“You always get on my nerves, arguing about everything and anything with me. Not to mention, that goddamn mouth on you.”

His fingers start to fiddle with the buttons on your shirt, successfully opening one. You yelp in ecstasy as he bit down on just the right spot that met the divot of your neck.

“God, y/n, I’ve got to admit that I tried to suppress it. I tried to hate you and pick a fight with you but then you waltz right back up to me and I’m done for.” His lips join yours again, this time more bruising and passionate.

He parts again and stares at you, your legs still wrapped around his. Your back ached slightly at the hard surface but you didn’t give a fuck at the moment.

“Jack-”

You were interrupted by his tongue soothing out the now bruises that most likely covered your neck. His hands cupped your face which then slid down onto your now exposed stomach. 

“You really are a prize.”

He then starts to unbuckle your dress pants, pulling them down harshly. Your hand stops his and he quickly does the same, wondering if you were okay.

“Are you sure about this? In here?”

“Well, I am the chief, aren’t I?”

The two of you laugh at his statement but he was able to successfully pull down your pants. He then reconnected back towards you, kissing down your stomach and looking at you with lust-filled eyes.

Sure, you’ve hated the guy for quite some time but you could definitely get used to this new side of him,


End file.
